Somebody loves you
by InScurra
Summary: Scarlett Roy wurde von ihrem Sohn tot aufgefunden, Selbstmord. So dokumentiert es die Polizei, doch ihr Sohn glaubt an Mord, sieht nicht ein das die einzige Person die ihn liebte sich erschoss. Und so kommt es das Sherlock Holmes und Doktor Watson ihren jüngsten Klienten bei sich wohnen haben. Doch wie wird dieser Fall ausgehen, kann es für Thomas ein Happy End geben?
1. Prolog

"_Look at that. Quiet, calm, peaceful... isn't it hateful?" –Sherlock, Sherlock bbc "The Great Game"_

Stille liegt über BakerStreet, es ist tiefe Nacht, kein einziges Licht brennt.

Doch in 221 B ist noch ein leichtes flackern zu sehen, die letzten Flammen des Kamins züngeln noch umher und lassen einen Blick auf eine Person erhaschen. Mit gespannter Körperhaltung und gefalteten Händen die fast die Lippen Sherlock Holmes berühren, steht er dort am Fenster und starrt hinaus auf die weiße Straße.

Hin und wieder huschen seine Augen hin und her als er wieder angestrengt über etwas nachdenkt, doch immer wieder ziehen sich seine Augenbrauen unbefriedigt zusammen. „Langweilig", flüstert er in die Stille und will sich gerade von dem Fenster abwenden als er etwas im Augenwinkel bemerkt.

Ein kleiner, dunkler Schatten eilt die beschneite Straße entlang, strauchelt kurz, sammelt sich aber wieder und läuft in seine Richtung, 221B. Sherlocks Augenbrauen ziehen sich wieder zusammen als der Schatten, offensichtlich ein kleines Kind vor der Tür zum Stehen kommt. Selbst von seiner Position kann er sehen dass es heftig zittert, das Kind schwankt leicht und blickt plötzlich hinauf zu dem Fenster an dem Sherlock steht.

„Oh", entkommt es Sherlock als er das Gesicht des Kindes ein wenig erkennen kann, blanke Angst zeichnen das Gesicht des Kindes und die Augen sind rot geschwollen. Doch plötzlich erhellt Erkennen das Gesicht des Kindes, die Augenlieder flackern und es bricht direkt vor der Tür zusammen.

Sherlock steht noch ein paar Sekunden am Fenster und beobachtet das bewusstlose Kind, doch dann dreht er sich um und ruft: „John! Ein Patient für dich!" „Und offensichtlich ein Klient für mich", flüstert er noch zu sich und reißt John unsanft aus seinem Schlaf.

.

.

.

.

Anmerkung: Sherlock BBC noch die Charaktere bis auf Thomas, Scarlett und Anderson Roy, gehören mir.


	2. Chapter 1: The little Client

Ein paar Minuten später:

„Sherlock was zum…?", fragt John noch etwas verschlafen, als er Sherlock mit einem Kind auf dem Arm in der Tür stehen sieht. „John, dieser kleine Junge wollte offensichtlich wegen einem Fall zu mir, uns, ist aber vor der Tür zusammen gebrochen also wäre es gut wenn du mal nach ihm schauen kannst, umso eher könnte ich wieder etwas zu tun haben!", antwortet Sherlock schnell und legt den kleinen Jungen auf das Sofa ab. „Woher willst du…", fängt John an, „ach vergiss es, ich will es gar nicht wirklich wissen!"

Langsam geht er auf den kleinen Jungen zu, zusammengekauert liegt dieser auf dem Sofa und hin und wieder zuckt der kleine Körper ruckartig zusammen. Vorsichtig fühlt John den Puls des Kleinen und legt kurz die Hand auf dessen Stirn um die Temperatur zu fühlen. „Sherlock könntest du mir…", fragt John und dreht sich halb zu Sherlock um nur um sein Stethoskop vor seinem Gesicht baumeln zu sehen. „Oh, danke!", antwortet er und nimmt es schnell an sich. Leicht ziehen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen als er den dünnen Pullover des Jungen hochschiebt, nur um dann scharf die Luft einzuziehen. „Sherlock!", ruft John alarmiert und tastet vorsichtig den Oberkörper des Kleinen ab.

„Hm?", kommt es nur gelangweilt von Sherlock als er sich dem Sofa zuwendet und sich neben John stellt. „Oh!", entkommt es ihm ein zweites Mal diesen Abend als er auch einen Blick auf dessen Oberkörper wirft. Nicht nur das sich jede Rippe gut auf dem blassen Körper abzeichnet, auch ist er übersäht mit kleineren und größeren Blutergüssen, wobei ein Faustgroßer Fleck in der Magengegend am hervorstechendsten ist.

Einige Stunden später:

Die Sonne scheint schon hell und drängend durch die Fenster der Wohnung 221 B in Baker Street. Nur hin und wieder hört man ein leises Rascheln als sich Sherlock unruhig durch die Wohnung bewegt, ab und zu bleibt er direkt vor dem Sofa stehen und starrt die zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf dem Sofa an. Oft hat er den Jungen im Schlaf weinen und schreien gehört, er selbst hätte den Kleinen schon längst geweckt, schließlich war ihm langweilig und hier lag praktisch jemand der das ändern könnte. Doch John hatte ihn nur mit einem mahnenden Blick bedacht und ihm gedroht seinen Totenkopf an Mycroft zu verschenken, Frechheit! Er wollte endlich wissen was der Junge von ihm wollte, er hatte zwar schon Lestrade angerufen, gleich nachdem John den Jungen untersucht hatte, Lestrade war aber nur mit einem: „Verdammt Sherlock nicht zu der Uhrzeit, nerv´n Sie John!" rangegangen und hatte sofort wieder aufgelegt, unhöflich und irgendwie unverständlich, schließlich hatte er die letzten Tage nichts gemacht um den DI aufzuregen.

Und so wusste er auch nicht ob gestern irgendein Mord vorgefallen war. Ein Mord war wohl am nahe liegendsten, denn welcher Junge kam denn bitte um 2 Uhr in der Früh zu ihm, er kannte ihn nicht einmal. Außerdem stand dem Kind solch ein Schock im Gesicht als hätte er etwas wirklich Schreckliches gesehen, vielleicht eine Gewalttat an einem Verwandten. Eine andere Möglichkeit war ihn auch noch gekommen als er die Blutergüsse auf dem Körper des Kleinen gesehen hatte. Er hatte es aber sofort wieder verworfen, da auch ältere Hämatome sichtbar waren also konnte es kein solcher Schock von den Schlägen sein, die er offensichtlich von jemandem bekam, er dachte an eine männliche Person, wahrscheinlich Vater.

Dieser Junge! Sherlock musste zugeben, er war im ersten Moment wirklich….überrascht gewesen, der Kleine sah aus wie er als er so alt war wie dieser. Er schätzte den Jungen vielleicht auf 5 Jahre! Er hatte dunkelbraune, leicht gelockte Haare die ihm über die Ohren reichten. Selbst für einen Jungen seines Alters hatte dieser fast weibliche Gesichtszüge und seine Augenlieder wurden von dichten und langen, schwarzen Wimpern umrandet, die stark bei dem blassen Gesicht hervorstachen. Sherlock könnte wetten, dass der Junge bestimmt helle Augen hatte, dann wäre das Bild perfekt und man könnte meinen, rein äußerlich natürlich, dass hier Sherlock Holmes in klein lag.

Seine Gedankengänge wurden plötzlich unterbrochen als Sherlock plötzlich ein hohes wimmern vernahm. Er sah wie sich der Junge ganz klein machte und Tränen ihm die Wangen hinunterliefen. Gespannt ging Sherlock zum Sofa hinüber und betrachtete ihn, gerade wollte er sich hinunterbeugen als der Kleine plötzlich die Augen aufriss und zurück zuckte. Verwirrt presste er sich zurück in die Sofa Polster und zitterte im ersten Moment wie Espenlaub.

.

.

.

.

Nun, mein erstes richtiges Kapitel und somit der Auftakt zu meiner ersten Story. Ich würde mich über Meinungen und evtl. auch Verbesserungsvorschläge eurer Seite sehr freuen.


	3. Chapter 2: Promise me

Einige Sekunden starrten sich beide an, keiner sagte ein Wort. Die blass-blauen Augen des Jungen huschten kurz verwirrt durch das Zimmer, versuchten zu verstehen wo er hier war und dann fixierte er wieder Sherlock. „Sie sind Sherlock Holmes!", stellte er unsicher fest. Dieser antwortete nicht gleich sondern betrachtete den Jungen noch ein paar Sekunden bis er plötzlich antwortete: „Ja, in der Tat das bin ich und mit wem habe ich das….Vergnügen?", Sherlocks Lippen kräuselten sich etwas spöttisch bei den letzten Worten. „Thomas", flüsterte der Kleine traurig, „Thomas Roy, Sir. Oh bitte sie müssen mir helfen, Mr. Holmes!" Thomas war plötzlich nach vorne geruckt und blickte Sherlock panisch an. Dieser beobachtete den Jungen immer noch von oben herab, drehte sich dann geschmeidig um und setzte sich in den naheliegenden Sessel. „Nun", begann Sherlock und faltete seine Hände unter seinem Kinn, wie immer, „fang an und versuche mich nicht zu langweilen, dann helfe ich dir vielleicht!"

Etwas sprachlos saß Thomas da, überrascht von der Kühlheit dieses Mannes, doch dann öffnete er den Mund und sprach stockend aus weshalb er hier war: „Meine,…meine Mutter, ich habe sie gestern tot in ihrem Schlafzimmer gefunden!" Stille, zitternd holte Thomas noch einmal Luft und sprach weiter: „Ich weiß, dass das nicht das ist, was sie wahrscheinlich erwartet hatten aber, aber die Polizisten sagten es war…." Der Kleine schluchzte kurz auf und wischte sich hartnäckig die Tränen aus den Augen, „Selbstmord, sie haben gesagt meine Mummy hat sich selber erschossen! Das stimmt nicht! Meine Mummy hätte sich nie erschossen, nie!" Thomas verdeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und versuchte nicht wieder zu weinen, Sherlock wollte gerade nach Details Fragen als plötzlich Schritte zu hören waren und John zusammen mit Mrs. Hudson in der Tür stand. Vollgepackt stand John da und hatte offensichtlich für sie eingekauft und trug nebenbei auch noch eine Einkaufstüte von Mrs. Hudson.

„Sherlock!", rief John verärgert, „du solltest mich doch sofort informieren wenn er aufwacht!" Schnell stellte John die Tüten auf den Boden und ging auf das Sofa zu. „Oh Sherlock, was haben sie denn gemacht?!", fragte Mrs. Hudson vorwurfsvoll und kam ebenfalls herein und stellte sich neben John. Irritiert wegen dem Aufstand und eingeschnappt gab Sherlock zurück: "Thomas hier, ist erst vor ein paar Minuten aufgewacht, außerdem verstehe ich nicht warum ich dich gleich hätte informieren sollen außerdem liegt mein Handy in der Küche! Und ich habe gar nichts getan Mrs. Hudson, er hat von alleine zu heulen begonnen!" „Tut mir leid ich, ich wollte nicht, ich wollte nicht das sie wegen mir Ärger bekommen Mr. Holmes!", schluchzte Thomas wieder und wischte mit seinen Ärmel die Tränen von seinem Gesicht, achtete aber darauf das keiner sein verweintes Gesicht sah. „Ooh, nicht doch!", rief Mrs. Hudson aus und ging auf den Jungen zu, sofort war ihr Mutterinstinkt erwacht, „daran bist du doch nicht schuld!" Sie ging vorsichtig auf die Knie und nahm den Jungen in den Arm und tätschelte seinen Kopf, leicht klammerte sich der Junge an Mrs. Hudson fest und schniefte leise.

Doch als sie Thomas über den Rücken strich zuckte dieser ruckartig zusammen und wimmerte. „Was ist, hast du Schmerzen?", meldete sich John sofort als er es bemerkt hatte. Thomas drückte daraufhin Mrs. Hudson schnell von sich und rutschte wieder weiter zurück ins Sofa. „Schon okay", antwortete er nur und hielt seinen Kopf weiter gesenkt. „Wir wissen dass dein Vater die schlägt!", warf Sherlock ein und erhielt einen scharfen Blick von John, Mrs. Hudson holte erschrocken Luft. Panisch sprang Thomas auf und stand unsicher da, sein Blick huschte immer wieder zu der Tür nach draußen. „Ich, ich, tut mir Leid wenn ich ihnen unnötig Zeit genommen habe aber ich sollte v-vielleicht wieder, ehm, gehen", stotterte Thomas und wollte zur Tür stolpern als Sherlocks Stimme ihn aufhielt. „Du bist doch zu uns gekommen weil du wissen willst was mit deiner Mutter passiert ist, nicht? Also, lass John auch noch deinen Rücken anschauen und dann helfe ich dir, höchstwahrscheinlich!", sprach Sherlock mit autoritärer Stimme und fixierte Thomas. Dieser blieb unsicher stehen und blickte ängstlich hin und her, nicht sicher ob er gehen sollte oder bleiben. „Versprechen sie mir, d-das sie mir helfen!", flehte der Junge und wischte sich wieder über die Augen. Eindeutig nicht begeistert voreilig ein Versprechen abgeben zu sollen, zog Sherlock seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

.

.

.

.

.

Tja, wie wird sich Sherlock wohl entscheiden?

Ich würde mich wirklich über eure Meinung freuen


End file.
